stars and stripes this isn't home
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Stars and stripes blazed on the flag and she couldn't help but think that this wasn't her home. But she wasn't going home, not now. Especially not after what had happened. DominiqueScorpiusRose.


**stars and stripes (this isn't home)**

_DomScor_

Stars and stripes blazed on the flag and she couldn't help but think that this wasn't her home.  
But she wasn't going home, not now.  
Especially not after what had happened.

It all started when she was in third year, when she was young and innocent and believed that no one would ever hurt her.  
Prancing down the corridor, green and silver tie wrapped around her neck, she skipped up to her cousin, Rose. "I think I'm in love!"  
"That's nice," Rose replied, amused. A smile on her face, she inquired, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Scorpius," Dominique told her, smiling crookedly. Her heart skipped a beat as she just spoke his name.  
Rose raised an eyebrow. "Good luck, then. Shouldn't be too hard. He's your best friend."  
"I know," Dominique replied, grinning. Skipping down the rest of the corridor, she didn't notice Rose's glare fixated on her. Nor did she notice the way Scorpius smiled at Rose when he passed by.

..

The days passed by quickly, and Dominique still hadn't brought up the subject of _something _more with her best friend. Then, one day, something happened to change her perspective.

"Hey, Scorp!" Dominique beamed at her best friend. "Ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Actually," Scorpius stared at the ground, obviously ashamed. "I kind of already promised Rose I'd go with her."

"Oh," Dominique just blinked. "Oh, well that's fine. I'll see you around, then."

"Sure," Scorpius tried to smile.

But then she had to consider the possibility that he _probably _liked Rose, and if she wanted even a smidgeon of a chance with him, she would have to confess _soon. _

That day at Hogsmeade, she went with her cousins and their friends- Molly, Lysander, Lorcan, Aquarius, Albus, Lucy, Louis and Natalie- but it wasn't the same, not really. Being around Scorpius was entertaining, always an adventure. It always felt like she was rebelling, and that thrill was what she _adored _as a Slytherin. But though Molly and Lysander were Gryffindors, and Albus and Aquarius her fellow Slytherins, there was no sense of _adventure _with them.

They'd fall into their careful routine- Molly sat with Lysander, Aquarius with Albus, Lorcan with Lucy, and Louis with Natalie- so Dominique sat alone, feeling sorry for herself.

After that terrible day at Hogsmeade, she pulled Scorpius aside. "Scorp? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he smiled his angelic smile, quite the contradiction, since he was the devil in disguise. "You can always talk to me, Dom."

"Don't pull the good boy act with me," She warned, frowning. "You know that I don't fall for that."

"I know," Scorpius dropped his face, turning back to his usual Slytherin face. "What is it?"

Blinking rapidly and inhaling deeply (_just because she was not a Gryffindor didn't mean she hadn't inherited any of that Gryffindor bravery), _she asked him, "Do you like Rose?"

"Yeah, she's my friend," Scorpius smiled angelically once again. _As if_ he could get out of it that easily.

"Don't play stupid," Dominique scowled, punching his shoulder. "You know _exactly _what I mean. You do, don't you? You took her to Hogsmeade and all."

"I don't know," Scorpius sighed. "I feel _something _for her- at first, I thought it was only friendship, but lately I've been seeing the shape of her curves and _that's not normal, is it_? And there are these butterflies in my stomach, I want to rid myself of them, but somehow I can't. What is this, Dom?"

"That's all I needed to hear," Dom responded quietly. Frown on her face, she walked away. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, though she _never _cried.

"Dom? Dom! DOM?" Scorpius called from behind her, but she kept walking and didn't look back. She wasn't sure that she ever wanted to see him again.

.

Days passed quickly and slowly at the same time. She was avoiding him, not wanting to talk to him, especially on _that _subject. Then, one day, the new cleaner, Madam Trevour, sent her to fetch something for her. Dominique pulled open the closet to a horrible sight.

"Rose?" Her voice trembled halfway through the word. "Scorpius?"

The two were _snogging, _snogging in a broom closet- the most cliché way to do it, but the way she'd always pictured it. Ashamed, they glanced up at her in unison.

"Dominique," The strong Slytherin boy's eyes were filled with fear, a rare emotion for him. "Dom, I can explain-"

"Don't call me that," She said, biting down on her lip as hard as she could. "I don't want to talk to you. Not now, not ever."

Rose glanced up at her. "Dominique, we're cousins. You can't avoid me forever…"

"Who says I can't?" Dominique replied, blue eyes stormy with the remnants of her rage. Frowning, she slammed the door, and she hoped that it broke so that they would be stuck in there.

As she walked slowly down the hallway, not allowing herself to cry, little fourth year Dominique Weasley learned that life was not all unicorns and rainbows.

And maybe, just maybe, some people in life were out to hurt her.

(People aren't as innocent as they seem, y'know.)

.

She soon realised that she couldn't deal with the pain. Wherever she went, Rose and Scorpius seemed to be looming there, hands linked and huge smiles on their faces.

So she decided that, though confrontation was her worst enemy, she needed to confront him.

Heart pounding in her chest, she walked up to her best friend, once upon a fairytale. "Scorpius? I need to talk to you."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"I suppose I should explain why I am mad at you, shouldn't I?" Dominique bit down on her lip again, eyes tracing her shoes. She'd worn a plaid, oversized t-shirt- her favourite pattern for good luck. Dominique had never been the type to dress up for anything.

Disappointed, Scorpius nodded quickly. "I suppose you should. Please explain."

"I…I…" Dominique traced a heart on the ground with the tip of her shoe. Finally, she blurted, "I'm in love with you and I don't want you to be with Rose!"

"What?" An expression of shock worked its way onto Scorpius' face. "What do you mean you're in love with me?"

"I just am," Dominique stared at the ground. When he didn't respond again, probably from shock, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

It was a stupid, rash decision, but to her it was an amazing ten-second kiss. After he pulled away, he just stared at her, and then muttered something unintelligible. Finally, he came out with, "Rose…I can't…"

"I get it," Dominique said. And finally, finally, _finally_, she let herself cry. Sobs poured out of her being as she dashed down the corridors, boarding her broom and flying off into the dark night.

All of the teachers chased after her, but no one was stopping her now. Because Dominique Weasley had to get out of Hogwarts, and she had to get out of there _now._

There was no reason for her to stay anymore.

.

"Aren't there any other wizarding schools?" Dominique asked her disappointed parents, playing with the threading on her t-shirt.

"Durmstrang is only for boys," Bill told her.

"Beauxbatons?" Dominique wondered. "Mum went there."

Fleur, her mother, called from the kitchen, "Would you fancy learning about girly things? Because we can _surely _send you 'eere."

"No, Mum, that sounds like torture," Dominique groaned. Folding her arms, she groaned into them.

"There _eez _one other option," Fleur announced, smiling. "There eez one school in Am-a-rica."

"America?" Dominique's eyes widened. "Is it an all girl prep school?"

Bill smiled over at his daughter. "No, it's not."

"Well, I'll go then!" Dominique told her parents, cheered by her recent discovery.

.

Nine weeks later, she was on a plane to America, heading to the local wizarding school there. Her headphones were plugged into her ears, and teardrops fell from her eyelids as she told the only country she'd ever known _goodbye_.

"See you later, Scorpius," she muttered to the clear glass window.

Turning away, she stubbornly bit her lip again as the plane took off.

.

She'd been there for ten months now.

The stars and stripes blazed across the American flag, and she _knew _more than ever that this wasn't her home.

But there was no way she was going back to Scorpiusand _Scorpius&Rose_.

Here, she was perfectly content being herself.

Then, a boy walked in. A boy with _spiked _blonde hair (quite the rebel, wasn't he?) and piercing grey eyes. A boy she knew very well.

"Scorpius," She breathed, staring at him like he was insane. Maybe she was hallucinating. Why else would _Scorpius Malfoy _have come to America?

"Did you really think I was going to let my best friend run off and leave me?" Scorpius inquired, amused. "Just because you might be in love with me- it doesn't change anything, really. I miss you. We _all _do."

"I miss you too, Scorpius," She whispered.

He extended a hand to her, and she debated internally. "Are you still with Rose?"

"Dominique…" He trailed off, looking pained.

"That's all I needed to hear," Dominique frowned. Quickly, she turned and took off running. He started to run behind her.

Because that's the way it's probably always going to be. Spiky Scorpius chasing after Angst-Ridden Dominique. But that was the way it had always been.

_(and, who knows? Maybe after a while she'll __**finally **__get her happily ever after)_

**A/N: Well, that was terrible. But my second DomScor! I really love Scorrose and DomScor, I don't know why. LilyScor I love too, just a little bit less :D**

**This was for **_**Mystii's **_**Prompt of the Day on the NextGen Fanatics Forum.**

**If you review, I will love you forever. And **_**probably **_**I'll read one of your stories, and review. Just saying ;)  
- Mad, limegreenrocks**


End file.
